


Welcome Home

by quidditchchick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/pseuds/quidditchchick
Summary: Yuuri flies back to Japan after placing in the Rostelecom Cup and is excited to see Victor again after their being apart for a few days.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/gifts).



> A little something for Yuuri's birthday! <3 Hopefully Makkachin will be okay ;A;

Yuuri, all bundled up in his large jacket, made his way down the escalators at Hasetsu station with his luggage in tow. He was still a bit sleepy from the flight and the train ride immediately after, but he wanted to get a flight out of Moscow as soon as possible so he could get home and see Makkachin…and _Victor_ , of course.

Yuuri then scanned the area to find Minako, who said she would come pick him up, but couldn’t find her anywhere; maybe she was still on her way. So Yuuri set his luggage down to take out his phone to call her, but he suddenly heard his name being called. His eyes widened at the voice and he jerked his head up to see Victor smiling brightly and waving at him from across the way with a happy Makkachin by his side.

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled and he high-tailed it across the room. Victor held his arms open, ready for an embrace, but then Yuuri fell to his knees to pull Makkachin into a hug. “It’s so good to see you, Makkachin! I’m so glad you’re okay!” He patted her head and she started to lick his face.

Victor gave an offended gasp and folded his arms with a pout. “I’m hurt, Yuuri. Whatever happened to running into your lover’s arms after being apart?”

Yuuri chuckled and got to his feet. “Well, _you_ weren’t the one who was sick now, were you?” Victor pouted even more, so Yuuri stood on his tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Makkachin got the first hug, so you get the first kiss.”

This changed Victor’s mood very quick and he smiled again before pulling Yuuri into a warm hug. “Ahh, I missed you so much, Darling! Your free skate was beautiful and I’m very proud of you!”

Yuuri felt his face heat up and he buried it into Victor’s chest; he still wasn’t used to being called “darling”, but he wasn’t complaining. “I missed you too.” Yuuri said so softly that he wasn’t sure if Victor heard it or not.

It was pretty cold outside of the station and they hurried into the car where Minako was waiting. Apparently Minako was going to come by herself, but Victor asked to come along because he wanted to surprise Yuuri; that made Yuuri smile fondly and reach over to hold onto Victor’s hand. It was a cozy ride back home despite it being a little cramped due to Makkachin also being in the back seat with them. Of course one of them could have just sat in the front seat, but Yuuri wanted to sit next to Victor.

It was weird…being apart, even though it was only for a few days; especially since the two of them had spent practically every single day together since Victor arrived in April. It was probably a good thing, though, because Yuuri didn’t want to have to rely on Victor being there to be able to skate well, even if he wanted him to be. Yuuri had done really well too! He was proud of himself for being able to keep his anxiety down and while Yakov was no Victor, Yuuri was still grateful he agreed to be his coach for the day.

Once they got back to the onsen, Yuuri was greeted by his parents and Mari, and Victor helped him carry his luggage to his room. Once the door closed behind them, Yuuri heard Victor say something that sounded like “finally” under his breath and he leaned down to kiss Yuuri on the lips. Yuuri was a little surprised, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Victor and returned the kiss eagerly. It was so nice to kiss him again; it was almost crazy how much Yuuri missed it even though they haven’t been lovers that long. Yuuri gave a happy sigh just before they slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

“Mnn, I missed your lips so much, Yuuri.” Victor mewled before resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri flushed and brought his hands up to the nape of Victor’s neck to pet him there; Victor sighed at the touch. “I missed yours too.”

After a few minutes of petting, Victor finally lifted his head up. “So, where would you like to go for dinner tonight?”

Yuuri lowered his brows in confusion. “Dinner?”

“Of course! I wasn’t in Moscow to take you out for celebratory katsudon, so I want to take out now!”

“O-oh! Um, well I do know a few places we could go.”

“Great! It’ll be like a date!”

               

After Yuuri got unpacked and settled, he needed to take a quick nap or he might just pass out before they could go out to dinner. He almost wanted to ask Victor if he’d like to join him, but he decided against it when he saw Victor playing with Makkachin and figured he’d leave them to do that. Victor must have been extremely worried, so he needed to be close to her right now. So Yuuri took his nap and it was so nice to be back in his own bed again. He was used to traveling and sleeping in hotel beds, but nothing really beat his own…well, except maybe any bed he shared with Victor.

He woke from his nap actually feeling refreshed and started to get ready for his dinner date, which made him all giddy just thinking about it. This would technically be their first date since they became lovers and Yuuri was very excited.

The restaurant they were going to was within walking distance from the onsen, so the two of them just bundled up and left. It was still quite cold even with their warm coats on, but that just gave them the excuse to press closer together as they walked. Victor placed his arm on Yuuri’s back and pulled him in close, so Yuuri happily returned the gesture.

It was a cozy little restaurant, and Victor had Yuuri ask for a table in the back so they could have a bit more privacy, but sadly that didn’t last long because it seemed a few people recognized them and started asking for pictures. Yuuri always welcomed fans, but he started wondering if maybe they should have just stayed at the onsen and had katsudon there because he really just wanted to be alone with Victor right now.

Once the fans finally cleared out, they were able to finish their dinner in peace for a little while until they noticed a few people with fancy cameras came in the front door.

Yuuri sighed. “I’m sorry, Victor. I kind of wanted it to be just the two of us, but I guess it can’t be helped.”

Victor then slapped money for the meal on the table, stood up, and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “Not if we can sneak away first!” Victor then dragged Yuuri out through the back door and away from the restaurant.

“Wow, Victor. It’s unlike you to avoid the cameras.” Yuuri said through a breathy laugh.

“Well,” Victor took Yuuri’s hands in his. “I wanted it to be just the two of us too. So maybe we should just head back and cuddle up under a blanket instead?”

Yuuri gazed at Victor with soft eyes and he squeezed his hands. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

The two of them didn’t let go of each other’s hands as they started to walk home and tried to be discreet by taking back roads as much as they could. They doubted that anyone would find them, but it would still be a nuisance if they ran into anyone when it was starting to get so late and so much colder outside.

When they got back, everyone was still awake, but it was mostly quiet because they were all getting ready for bed. Once they got their coats and shoes off, Yuuri’s parents bid them goodnight and then Mari did as well as soon as Yuuri was finished making some tea for him and Victor.

They sat on the couch comfortably and sipped their tea, and Yuuri was thankful for the warmth. It was really getting cold outside, though Yuuri could imagine Victor wasn’t nearly as cold as he was considering Russian winters were a lot more brutal. After they finished their tea, Yuuri was starting to feel a bit sleepy and nuzzled his head onto Victor’s shoulder.

“Getting sleepy?” Victor asked, nuzzling back.

“Mmhmm.”

“Maybe we should get ready for bed, then. It _is_ getting pretty late.”

Yuuri nodded and they made their way down the hall to Yuuri’s room so Yuuri could change into his night clothes.

“Why not snuggle in my room?” Victor suggested. “It has a bigger bed and it’d be much more comfortable.”

Yuuri couldn’t say no to that! They hadn’t been able to snuggle up comfortably yet considering their hotel beds have been really small, so it’d be nice to not wake up practically pushed onto the floor in the morning.

Victor changed into his night clothes as well, which wasn’t really much considering he slept in just his underwear, but Yuuri couldn’t help but stare; Victor seriously had such a nice body it should be a crime.

“How can you wear that to bed in the winter time?”

“I always wear this to bed at home, it doesn’t matter how cold it is. Besides…” Victor hopped into the bed and looked at Yuuri invitingly. “I have _you_ to keep me warm tonight, don’t I?”

Yuuri laughed softly and hopped into the bed as well. Victor immediately pulled him close and rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s before delicately kissing it. “I wish I could have been there to see your free skate in person, but I was completely enthralled just by watching it on the live stream. It really keeps getting better every time you skate it. It was almost perfect this time!”

Yuuri smiled and nuzzled his face into Victor’s neck. “Now that were lovers, the story I’m telling comes a lot easier to me. I always knew what I wanted to say when I skated that program, but something always seemed missing. I mean, I already had those feelings for you, but to know now that they are 100 percent reciprocated really gave me the thing that I needed to complete the story.”

It went completely silent, a little too much so for Yuuri and he started wondering if what he just said was weird. So he lifted his head up to look at Victor only to be met with the reddest blush that Yuuri had ever seen.

“Victor?” Yuuri said, trying not to look _too_ pleased with himself. “You okay?”

“Yuuuriiii!” Victor buried his face into the pillow. “That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, I could cry!”

Yuuri snorted and started to laugh.

Victor peeked an eye out from the pillow. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not I’m just…I’m really happy.”

Victor stared at him with most of his face still buried in the pillow and, without warning, he nearly pounced on Yuuri and started to kiss him. Yuuri sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Victor’s back to pull him closer. Victor dug his fingers into Yuuri’s hair and tugged on it, which made Yuuri moan. So in return, he ran his nails lightly down Victor’s back and squeezed his butt. Yuuri was pleased with the sound Victor made in response. Not too long after, Yuuri felt Victor’s tongue push into his mouth and Yuuri’s heart sped up at the intrusion and he could only reciprocate. Things were really starting to get heated and Yuuri’s groin was starting to feel a bit too warm.

Suddenly, Makkachin jumped up onto the bed and snuggled right in between them, causing them to pull apart from their kissing.

“Aww, Makkachin. You killed the mood.” Victor whined.

Yuuri, still catching his breath, gave a small laugh and patted Makkachin. “We’ll let it slide for tonight. She was in the hospital recently, after all.”

Victor laughed too. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He patted Makkachin as well and let her stay in the spot she was in, even if it did mean he and Yuuri couldn’t snuggle with each other.

As everything settled down, Yuuri just realized how far they were taking that kissing and Makkachin interrupting was probably a good thing because it wouldn’t have been a good idea to go any further while his parents were sleeping in a room not too far away. Not to mention, Yuuri had never gone that far before and he was still a bit nervous, though he knew Victor would guide him and be very loving about it.

Yuuri started to doze off thinking about it, but not before he felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek.

“It’s past midnight. Happy Birthday, Yuuri.”

That’s right, it was his birthday…Yuuri had almost forgot; but Victor hadn’t, and that made Yuuri’s heart flutter. “Thank you, Victor.” He mumbled out before finally falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Yuu-chan!” Hiroko said brightly as Yuuko and the triplets came into the onsen the next day. “I think Yuuri’s still asleep if you wanted to say hi.”

“Oh no, I should just let him sleep. I can wait until he—”

“No, no, go ahead. It’s starting to get a bit late, so he needs to be woken up anyway!”

Yuuko chuckled and nodded before heading down the hall and to Yuuri’s room. She knocked on the door. “Yuuri?” She knocked again after a few seconds of silence, but still didn’t get a response. “All right, I’m coming in!” She opened the door only to find that his bed was empty. “Wha?? Yuuri Where…?” She then heard the girls giggling up a storm down the hall and saw them at the door to Victor’s room with their phones out.

“Hey, what are you three doing?” She stomped down the hall. “Don’t disturb Victor like that when he’s—oh.” Yuuko stopped when she saw Yuuri and Victor, as well as Makkachin, haphazardly sprawled out on Victor’s bed. “Well, I guess I found him…”

“Yes, these are gonna make great Instagram posts!” One of the girls said.

“Ahh yes, post it, post it!!” The other two encouraged.

“Hey, don’t post that! That’s a private moment!” Yuuko tried grabbing their phones from them, but they scurried off laughing before she could. “Ugh, get back here!”

 

Later in the day, Yuuri received a Happy Birthday text from Phichit with a ton of emojis, as well as a second text with an Instagram link. Yuuri opened it thinking it was going to be a birthday thing, but instead it was a picture of him, Victor, and Makkachin all sleeping soundly together.

“Wh-what?! When was this taken?!”

“Hmm? When was what taken?” Victor leaned over to look at Yuuri’s phone and gasped. “Ahh, that’s so cute! I gotta go save it so I can set it as my wallpaper!”

“V-Victor!” Yuuri groaned as Victor pulled out his phone to find the picture. Why was this his life now? He sighed and looked back at his phone, but couldn’t help but smile. It really was a cute picture though, wasn’t it?

 

End.


End file.
